The Super Mario Bros. Super Show Lost Episode: Mario.AVI
Please note that this creepypasta is fictitious, as are most creepypastas and is not meant to be taken seriously. Also, I am still working on this story, so please do not delete until I say you can Video games take up 60% of my heart. As many of you know I love video games. Some of my favorites include Minecraft, Angry Birds, LittleBigPlanet, Five Nights at Freddy's, and many others. But I also most definitely love the Super Mario Games. The very first game Mario debuted in was Donkey Kong, where instead of him being called Mario, he was called Jump Man. After his first appearance, Nintendo went on to create more games based on him. He also has a brother whose name is Luigi. Even people who don't play VideoGames know exactly who Mario and Luigi are. Like most video games, they get movies and TV shows. So, as many of you know, on September 4, 1989, a TV series was made called The Super Mario Bros. Super Show. I actually wasn't born yet, because my parents were still children. So, this meant I could only watch the show on streaming services, like Netflix. The basis of the storyline (introduced at the beginning of every animated episode) was that Mario and Luigi were working on a bathtub drain which unknowingly was a warp zone to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario and Luigi had literally gone down the drain and ended up in the Mushroom Kingdom, by sheer coincidence causing problems for King Koopa, also known as Bowser and rescuing Toad and Princess Toadstool, also known as Peach. Now that they were rescued, the focus for the Mario Brothers was to return to Brooklyn, while stopping King Koopa's tyranny whenever they could. Lou Albano and Danny Wells also voiced Mario and Luigi for the animated segment. It was never revealed whether their live-action sequences were a prequel to the animated series or they successfully returned to Brooklyn and resumed their duties in the plumbing business. So, you're probably asking "why are you bringing this up?". Well, the reason why is because once, I had found a lost episode of the series. I know all about what happened. Here goes: So, one day, I was playing LittleBigPlanet 2 until I got bored. I switched off the Playstation 3, and went to my computer. As I was logging in, I noticed something wrong with the cursor. It looked all wonky and was glitching out. I was still able to log into my computer though. As it was booting up, I received a message from some random number. I opened my message app, and read the message carefully. It was typed in gibberish, as every letter was replaced with the letter that came before it. I finally figured it out, and did what the message told me. It told me to go to the living room TV and open Netflix. It told me to click on the Mario Super Show!. I clicked on it and saw what episodes it had. Then the power had gone out. It wasn't painfully storming or anything. Then, somehow the power went back on. The TV was still on Netflix, but this time, the colors were inverted. When the screen went away, it only showed The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and had only one episode. This episode I have never watched. It was called Mario.AVI. I selected it, and the episode played. The theme song looked normal. In fact, it was! But the thing is, there were some minor differences. Basically, the main differences were the characters, as they looked like their in-game counterparts. But one strange difference was at the end. Mario had red eyes with crying white dots. He had a blue hat, and he was sad.